The world of magic
by WindyDragon
Summary: Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow and Amy had fallen in a world full of magic.And the enemy has something to do with Knuckles! Rated for low violence and some language. Plz R&R!
1. Attacked on a holiday

**Hellow! This is my first Sonic fanfic, so please be kind! The first chapter is a bit short but the others will be longer!** ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 1, Attacked on a holiday

It had been two years since the Sonic Heroes, and everything had been peaceful for a while. Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow and Amy were in vacation.

They were resting on a beach, sun was shining and the water was warm. Amy was swimming, and Knuckles slept. Sonic and Shadow decided to buy some ice cream.

Suddenly they heard people screaming. Amy ran out of the water and Knuckles woke up.

"What's happening?" Screamed Amy.

"It's a battle ship! Prepare to fight!" Yelled Sonic.

The green battle ship flew towards the beach, shooting buildings.

"It's coming this way!" Yelled Shadow.

"What a holiday!" Mumbled Knuckles.

The battle ship started to shoot again, this time near the beach. Amy screamed.

"We have to stop that thing!" Yelled Shadow.

"No! It would only kill us!" Screamed Amy.

"We have to find a hideout!" Yelled Sonic.

"Quickly! Run to the city!" Knuckles yelled.

Right then the battle ship shot again, and hit to the beach. Knuckles felt a strong hit on his head, before everything went black in his eyes...

"Knuckles? Can you hear me?" It was Sonic's voice.

Knuckles opened his eyes and saw the others around him.

"What happened?" He asked and sat up, holding his head.

"We don't know." Answered Shadow.

"We felt a blast wave and then we felt like floating in the air. And in the next moment we were... what ever this place is." Explained Amy.

Knuckles looked around. The grass was blue and the water was green. There were some real islands, but some of them, including that where they were, was like jelly. The sky was red and the clouds were yellow. The sun was purple and the rocks were pink. All plants were striped or there may be spots on them.

"What the heck is this place?" He asked.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**To be continued...**


	2. Stories in the village

**I didn't get reviews, but I hate to drop something out. So I'll update this story even if you don't review...**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 2, Stories in the village

They started to walk towards one of the islands, where was a little village. It was quite far away, and it took ling time to walk there. When they arrived there, all the people went inside the houses.

"Seems like they don't want outsiders here." Said Knuckles.

"The people there are normal." Noticed Shadow.

"That's true. Everything else is like in wonderland." Said Sonic.

"Look, there's an old woman. Maybe she can tell us something of this world." Said Amy pointing towards empty marketplace.

"Yeah, expect if she runs away before we get there." Mumbled Knuckles.

They walked to old woman, and Amy asked: "Hey old lady, can you help us?"

The woman, who seemed to be blind, turned her head at them and nodded. "You're not from this world."

They stared the woman.

"How do you know that?" Asked Shadow.

"I can feel it. You're not going to survive here for a very long time." The woman answered.

"Yes, we noticed that." Said Sonic.

"Come with me, young travelers. I'll tell you about this world in my home." The woman started to walk towards one of the houses, and the others followed.

"By the way, what's your name?" Asked Amy when they went in the house.

"You can call me Grandma." Answered woman and sat into a wooden chair.

"Don't you have a name?" Asked Amy, surprised.

"Oh, I had a name... a long time ago. But now I cannot remember it." Answered Grandma.

"Long time ago?" Asked Sonic.

"Yes, it was before Lord Punch brought us here. After that I've been only Grandma."

Knuckles gasped. "Lord who?"

"Lord Punch. It was about fifteen years ago."

"What is it, Knuckles? Have you heard him?" Asked Shadow.

"No... At least I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

"The name is familiar... Just forget it."

Amy looked out of the window. "What do you mean, he brought you here?"

"Oh, we lived in the real world when he came to our village. He cast some kind of spell and we found ourselves in this wonderland. Lord Punch keeps the entrance locked, so we cannot return to our world. I think there's other villages, too, and maybe some animals. I've been only in this village." Told Grandma. The others looked at her in a great surprise.

"He... cast a spell?" Asked Sonic.

Grandma smiled. "This world is full of magical powers. With them we can live somehow, but it's not very easy. Lord Punch keeps all of the magic himself."

"So if we kill him, you can return to real world?" Asked Knuckles.

"What? Are we going to kill him?" Yelped Amy.

"Yes we are. We cannot stay here for the rest of our lives." Answered Knuckles.

"He's right." Said Sonic.

"Well, if we do it, will we really get to our world?" Thought Shadow.

"Yes you will. When he's dead all the magic will be free. We would use it to make living easier." Answered Grandma.

"And you would come with us." Said Amy.

Grandma smiled. "You're still young. We're used to live here, so we –at least I– don't want to leave here. But you can go. I'll say only that he's very dangerous and strong opponent."

"We'll do it." Decided Knuckles.

"But if he have magic powers..." Started Amy.

"It's not problem at all. I'll give you talismans so you can use magic too." Said Grandma and took four bracelets from the bin. Then she gave them to the others.

"But you said that living would be easier with magic... why don't you use these?" Asked Amy.

"Because if I would, Lord Punch would destroy our village." Answered Grandma.

"Where did you get these?" Asked Sonic.

"I found them fifteen years ago. And by the way, here's a map for you. That black spot is Lord Punch's mansion. Be very careful, young travelers."

"We will. Don't worry." Assured Shadow.

Then they walked out, towards the setting sun.

"Be very careful... I'm counting on you." Mumbled Grandma before she went to the bed.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Plz review! **


	3. Memory

**Now I know somebody is reading this! I will be on a holiday for a week, so I cannot update very soon. Try to wait till then!  
**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 3, Memory

They walked on the blue-grassed island, through the spotted forest and climbed to pink mountains. It was a very hard road to go, but they didn't give up.

Amy was afraid. She didn't like fighting and she was afraid for boys.

Shadow was quite peaceful. He had been fighting with more dangerous opponents, and he knew they were going to win.

Sonic wasn't afraid, but he was restless. He felt something wasn't right.

Knuckles didn't know what to feel. He knew the name of Lord Punch. He just didn't know why it sounded so familiar. For some reason he was very angry to Lord Punch, maybe because he had brought people in that wonderland without any good reason.

The night came when they were on the top of one mountain. Amy, Sonic and Shadow were asleep, but Knuckles couldn't sleep. He thought his past.

Suddenly he remembered a memory, which related with Lord Punch. It was when Knuckles had been four.

He had been in his room, going to the bed, when he heard a knock on the front door. His mother had gone to open the door. He had heard her shouting. "Punch! What're you doing here? And who are these –" Then he had heard a gunshot. Then his mother had talked again. "W-why... I loved you... why did you left us..." Then he heard somebody falling to the floor, and then a man's voice said: "Okay, let's find him."

Knuckles had hidden under his bed, when about fourteen-year old echidna had came to his room. Knuckles hadn't seen him very well, but he remembered that echidna had kneeled and saw him. "Stupid little thing, trying to hide from me." Echidna had said, then tried to catch Knuckles. Suddenly they had heard voices from outside. Echidna had stood up quickly and said: "I'll let you live now, but when we meet next time, I'll kill you." Then he had run out of the room.

Knuckles had been hiding and crying under his bed, when the other figure had came to his room. "Knuckles? Are you here?"

"Uncle!" He had shouted and run to his uncle, crying. "Where's mom and dad? Who was that?" He had asked. "Poor little boy... I think this is not good time to tell you. Come with me." His uncle had answered. "Are they... did that echidna..." He started. His uncle had sighed. "I'm sorry Knuckles... they're dead."

After that Knuckles had lived with his uncle, since he had dead. Then he had met Sonic and the others and almost forgot that horrible memory... almost.

Now he knew. Punch was the one who had killed his parents. He looked at the sky. Stars were shining and the moon was bright.

'I will kill him. Whatever it takes I will kill him.' Thought Knuckles before he fell asleep.

At the sunrise they arrived to the edge of the mountain. They saw a dark valley, and in the middle of it was a big building. It seemed to be some kind of factory.

"Lord Punch's mansion. Are you ready?" Asked Sonic.

The others nodded. "Let's go." Said Knuckles, and they ran downwards, to the valley.

It was midday when they arrived to the mansion. It was big and black, but there weren't any guards.

"Seems like he don't think anyone to come here." Refer Shadow.

"Better to us." Said Knuckles and broke the door with his fist. Then they ran in.

"Where do you think he is?" Asked Amy.

"I don't know... We just have to search." Answered Sonic.

Suddenly behind the corner came two robots. They started to shoot, but Knuckles killed them. (Can a robot die? )

"They know we're here." Said Shadow.

"Quickly now! He's probably in his room." Said Sonic and started to run. The others followed him.

They arrived into a big room, which was fully metallic. There were two robots at the other side of the room.

And suddenly six robots attacked from the both sides of the door they had came from, and captured Amy, Shadow and Sonic. The robots were too strong to them, so they couldn't break free.

"Guys!" Yelled Knuckles and prepared to fight, but suddenly they heard a voice from the other side of the room.

"Take it easy Knuckles, you wouldn't kill those robots even if you would want to." The voice said.

Knuckles turned around and saw a blood-red echidna standing in the middle of the room and smiling evilly.

"Punch!" Shouted Amy.

"It's LORD Punch to you." Answered the blood-red echidna.

"How do you know my name?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh, it's simple. Try to figure it out."

"Shut up! Let my friends go!"

"Calm down, little brother! You don't want me to get angry."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**So now we know who Lord Punch REALLY is... plz R&R!**


	4. The battle

** Hello! Here's the fourth chapter, and there will be some violence in this chapter... But please review!**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 4, The battle

Everyone gasped in surprise.

"What did you say?" Asked Knuckles, confused.

"I said: 'calm down little brother, you don't –"

"What do you mean with that 'little brother'?" Asked Shadow.

"It's what it seems to. He's my little brother." Answered Punch.

"Liar!" Yelled Knuckles.

"It's not a lie." Said Punch, without smiling anymore. "Have you forgotten that night when your parents died? When I came to your room when you was hiding under your bed."

"You... you killed your own parents! How could you!" Yelled Knuckles, anger growing inside him.

"I hated them. When you born, I was ten. I decided to leave from that house you called home, because I wanted to do bad things even then, but they denied it. On that day I swore that someday I would kill you. That day came, I killed your parents, but your damn uncle came just when I had so much fun." Told Punch.

"They were your parents and your uncle as well as mine! You murderer!" Yelled Knuckles with hatred.

"And now I have my own world, where I'm the only ruler! And I have your friends, too, and I want you to fight me." Said Punch, with evil grin on his face.

"Be careful with what you wish! I will kill you!" Yelled Knuckles.

"NO! He's older than you are! You will only get hurt!" Screamed Amy.

"I don't care! He killed my parents!"

"Amy is right! You cannot fight with him!" Yelled Shadow.

Punch smiled evilly and snapped his fingers, and the robot that was holding Shadow started to clench his arm. He yelled in pain.

"Shadow!" Yelled Sonic.

"That's it! Prepare to die!" Yelled Knuckles and attacked towards his brother.

Punch sidestepped easily, but Knuckles hit him on his back. Punch fell forwards, but stood up quickly.

"You're better than I expected. But you're not good enough to beat me!" Punch yelled. Then he shot a fireball from his hands, and it hit Knuckles on his chest. He fell to the floor, and Punch laughed. "I warned you!"

"Knuckles, stop that! He's going to kill you!" Screamed Amy.

Knuckles stood up, wiping away the blood that was dribbling from his lip. "I cannot let him win! If I do that he'll kill my friends." Thought Knuckles, and then remembered the talisman that Grandma had given him.

He smiled evilly at his brother. "I can do that, too. Don't even think you're going to win!"

They started to fight seriously, and the others could only watch. Amy almost cried.

"Can't we do anything?" She asked.

"No. We just have to believe in Knuckles." Answered Shadow.

"I think I can do something." Said Sonic suddenly. Amy and Shadow stared at him.

"What? Do it quickly!" Said Amy.

"I cannot... yet. Maybe if I collect enough magic powers, I can kill these robots. But it will take some time, and I'm not sure will it work." Told Sonic.

"Please work..." Thought Amy.

The battle had gotten worse. Knuckles had lots of wounds and bruises, and Punch wasn't injured at all.

"I told you brother, you cannot beat me. Now die!" Yelled Punch and prepared to shoot Knuckles with a fireball. Knuckles couldn't move, he was lying on the floor with lot of blood around him.

Right then Sonic managed to kill the robots and shot at Punch with a thunderbolt. Punch yelled in pain and fell forwards.

Suddenly the building started to shake, and a blue gate appeared on the other side of room. It was the entrance to the real world.

Sonic killed the other robots, too, and Amy ran to Knuckles. He had stood up and looked very tired.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Almost. Let's get out of here." Answered Knuckles.

Sonic and Shadow ran to them, and then they started to run towards the gate. But Punch wasn't dead yet. He looked at the escaping friends and lift his hand to shoot Amy.

"Die! You all should die!" He yelled and shot. Knuckles turned around and saw the beam.

"Watch out Amy!" He yelled and poked her aside. But the beam went through his chest instead of Amy. He yelled in pain and fell to the floor.

"Knuckles!" Sonic yelled and kneeled to his friend. He was unconscious and the wound was bleeding a lot.

"Let me help. We have to get out of here." Said Shadow and helped Sonic to carry Knuckles inside the gate.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Will Knuckles survive... or not?**


	5. Hope and fear

**Here goes the last chapter! Hope u like it!**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 5, Hope and fear

Amy was sitting in her hotel room and watching the moonlight sky. She had cried all night because of Knuckles. He was in hospital, and the doctors weren't sure will he survive, because he had a lot of bad wounds. Amy remembered how he had saved her from the deadly beam, but he had gotten hurt himself. Tear ran down her cheek. She wouldn't forgive herself if he wouldn't survive.

Sonic was with Shadow in their room. They were worried about Knuckles, too. Sonic had phoned Tails and told him everything. He had been very scared. Shadow had asked him could there be some cure to Knuckles's wounds, but Tails didn't know anything. All they could do was just to wait him to get better.

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Knuckles had hard pains. He had nightmares of his past, his parents' death, the fight with Punch, and everything bad what had happened to him.

And then... dreams of his friends. He and Sonic playing football. Cream and Tails flying above them and yelling cheers. Meeting Shadow, Rouge and Omega. Making a deal with the members of team Chaotix, Espio, Vector and Charmy. And then... Amy comforting him when he was alone. Amy had always been nice to him, and he had begun to like her.

Knuckles moved his arm a bit. 'I can't die now! Not when I've finally beaten Punch and we're together on a holiday!' He thought.

In the morning Amy, Sonic and Shadow went to the hospital to see Knuckles. He was still unconscious and weak, but had gotten a bit better. The others were relieved.

It took very long to recover, and no one knew would he survive or not. After two weeks they were in hospital again.

Sonic and Shadow decided to take some water, but Amy wanted to stay with Knuckles.

When Sonic and Shadow had gone, Amy turned towards Knuckles.

"Can you hear me?" She asked. No answer.

She fell on her knees next to the bed and started to cry. "You cannot leave us! I don't want to lose you!" She cried, holding his hand.

Suddenly he begun to wake up. He clasped her hand weakly before he opened his eyes.

"Knuckles! Thank goodness you're awake!" Shouted Amy.

Knuckles looked at her. "Amy? What's happened?" He asked with a faint voice.

"You've been in a hospital over two weeks... and we've been so worried about you." Answered Amy.

"Where are Shadow and Sonic?" Asked Knuckles and tried to sit up.

"Don't move! You'll open your wounds!" Shouted Amy.

"I hate hospitals. Everything is so white." Mumbled Knuckles and grimaced in pain.

Amy giggled. "You can recover here. I think it's good." She said.

"I could recover in home, too."

"You were wounded very badly. We were sure you wouldn't make it." Said Amy, more worried.

"I was dreaming... about my friends... and you." Mumbled Knuckles and looked out of the window.

Amy blushed a bit. "About me? Was it a good dream?"

Knuckles blushed too, if that was possible with his red skin. (Or whatever it is... skin or fur? ) "Yes... it was a good dream." He answered.

"I've had many dreams about you, too..." Mumbled Amy.

Knuckles looked at her surprised, when she said: "I think... I think I love you, Knuckles."

Knuckles smiled at her. "I love you too Amy... I think that's why I survived."

Right then Sonic and Shadow came back.

"Knuckles! You're okay!" Shouted Sonic in relief.

"We were sure that you would die." Said Shadow.

"Well I'm not dead. And I'm glad you're okay too." Answered Knuckles.

"You should rest. That beam could have killed you!" Said Shadow.

"When I can get out of here?" Asked Knuckles.

Sonic smiled. "When you're completely okay. We'll leave you now, but we'll come again tomorrow."

When they were leaving, Amy turned towards Knuckles and whispered: "Get well soon, Knuckles."

After a few days Knuckles was recovered enough to get out of the hospital. They decided to stay in the town for a few days more, so that they would spend time together.

And in the one bright night, in the moonlight, Amy and Knuckles were alone in the beach. They kissed romantically, together at last.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Well was it good? I was thinking about another story of Sonic but I'm not really sure yet... I don't have good storyline...  
**


End file.
